Whispers in the wind
by kaydensmommy
Summary: When Harry and his friends miss the hogwarts express home he decides to stay in the forbidden forest with none other than his enemy. when they wake up Hermione is gone! Will their rivalry get in the way or will they join forces, collect clues, and solve t


These characters are property of J.K. Rowling

**Chapter 1:Left Behind**

Harry quickly grabbed his books and threw them in his trunk. The school year had just ended and it was time to go back to the Dursley's.

"Wingardium Leviosa," Harry's trunk lifted into the air and floated down to the common room. Harry turned to see Ron had just finished packing.

"Well Harry, I guess this is goodbye for now," Ron frowned.

"Hey we still have the ride home," he cheered him up, and they headed down to the common room to meet Hermione.

Hermione was sitting in one of the big pink chairs, brushing crookshank. Her Lavender chest was sitting under her cats cage, and unlike Ron's trunk her clothes were neatly folded and out of sight. She looked up and smiled at the sight of Harry and Ron.

"All packed," she questioned them rising to her feet.

"Yes," they replied in unison.

"Good we still have enough time to go visit Hagrid and say our goodbyes."

The three of them briskly walked across the front lawn towards Hagrid's hut.

Draco sneered at the sight of them hurring off to their furry giant.

"Well Crabbe if there's one thing I won't miss it's Potter and his group of foul wizarding pals."

"Yeah," Crabbe grunted.

"Crabbe put down that muffin and go pack my things," Draco demanded.

Crabbe shoved the rest of the muffin into his mouth and hobbled off. Draco couldn't wait to get home and see how many more dark posessions or, "gifts", he had gotten him. He was hoping his father would bring him an assignment from the dark lord himself. _Your too young; your not ready; blah blah blah_, this is what his father always said. He was ready alright, he had been ready since they day he laid eyes on Harry Potter. He would be the one to rid the world of their perfect, precious, Potter.

"All done Malfoy," Crabbe huffed.

"Well Hagrid I guess we'll see you next year," Hermione wrapped her small arms around his great belly.

"And remember 'Arry anytime, anytime you need me.." Hagrid said peering deep into Harry's eyes.

The three of them walked to the castle and up to the common room. There they sat in silence for several minutes. Ron then broke the silence.

"So Harry you write us if you need rescuing anytime, any day."

Harry smiled "yeah I know." He glance over at Hermione, "I promise I'll write."

Hermione smiled. "Well we better get going," she said glancing at the clock.

They had just stepped foot on the castle grounds when Harry realized he had forgotten his cloak.

"Guys' my cloak, I'll be right back," he sprinted to the doors and slipped inside.

At that very moment crookshank took off after a mouse that headed into the building.

"Oh no," Hermione shreeked chasing her. Instinctivly Ron followed.

Harry got his cloak and Hermione got her cat. They scurried acros the grounds to join the others awaiting the Hogwarts Express. They chatted and walked.

"Wait a minute," Ron stopped.

"What," Harry asked.

"Do you hear that?"

"Hear what Ron," Hermione asked obviously annoyed.

"Exactly," Ron replied before sprinting towards the platform.

The others followed but with much confusion. The platform was empty. There was no train, no professors, and no students.

In awe Ron cried "WE MISSED THE TRAIN"

"No that isn't possible, they wouldn't leave without checking and our trunks..." Her voice faded off as she paced the platform.

"So what now..." Harry's worry turned to anger as Malfoy slowly approached them.

"YOU," Harry yelled lunging toward him. Malfoy stepped to the side causing Harry to hit the pavement hard. Still Harry jumped up and went after him again. Hermione quickly stepped in.

"That's enough! Your acting like 4th years," she lectured.

"I just know he has something to do with this," Harry exclaimed pointing at Malfoy.

"Impossible Potter I'm stuck here just like you. Do you really think I want to be here with you," he mused.

"Well we have to get to the bottom of this and fast," Hermione cut them off with worry in her eyes.

Well what do you think? Let me know. Please R&R! THANKS GUYS!


End file.
